Plus jamais
by Melicia
Summary: Séverus écoute une conversation privée. Peut-être ne devrai-t-il pas! Fanfiction écrit seule sans Patricia


**Petit blabla de l'auteur :**

**Coucou à vous lecteur, voici une one shot qui me trottait dans la tête comme la précédente. Celle-ci aussi est uniquement de ma main. A moi toute seule ! Alors voici pour votre plaisir un petit Séverus/Hermione. Très sage ;**

**Bonne lecture !**

Severus jeta un coup d'œil par la porte de son bureau. Sa femme, Hermione discutait à bâtons rompus avec sa meilleure amie, Mme Potter, Ginevra de son nom ou Ginny pour les intimes. Avec hargne, il barra avec un grand trait rouge la copie qu'il corrigeait. Ses élèves étaient vraiment des idiots, ils n'étaient vraiment que des incapables, incapables de retenir quoi que ce soit. C'en était désespérant, Severus se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de continuer à enseigner après la guerre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai continué à enseigner à ces cornichons parce qu'Hermione y était encore élève et qu'elle m'a supplié de rester. Sinon, on n'aurait pas pu se voir avant un bon bout de temps. »

Un éclat de rire lui parvint du salon, Severus leva à nouveau les yeux de ses copies. Hermione les yeux pétillants de joie, riait à gorge déployée, Ginny à côté d'elle, était dans le même état. Qu'avaient-elles donc imaginé de si drôle à leurs yeux ? Curieux le maître des Potions tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de sa femme, celle-ci parlait de prénoms d'enfant, tout en se disputant avec sa compagne sur le sexe de l'enfant que portait Ginny, Hermione, elle, en était au septième mois.

-« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir un médecin moldu ? Comme ça tu saurais de quel sexe est ton bébé, ça vous posera moins de problème avec Harry pour les prénoms et la décoration de la chambre, disait Hermione.

- C'est comme ça que tu as appris que tu attendais une fille ? Demanda la rouquine en mettant une main sur son petit ventre rond.

- Oui, répondit la jeune brune.

- Et Séverus n'a rien dit ? Il ne s'est pas opposé à ce que tu ailles voir un médecin moldu ?

Hermione éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Oh si par Morgane ! Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Mais tu connais ma mère ! Même Sèv' en a peur, alors il a fini par lui céder. Du coup je suis suivie par deux médecins! Un moldu et un guérisseur à Ste Mangouste.

Ginny pouffa de rire. Elle connaissait très bien Madame Granger, et imaginait la tête du Professeur Rogue plier devant sa belle-mère. Séverus lui sentit ses joues chauffer sous le souvenir de cet entretien. La mère de sa femme était une vraie furie ce jour là. Même Hermione n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle, finalement, la jeune femme avait fini par éclater de rire devant la querelle stérile entre sa mère et son mari. La querelle avait fini sur ce rire cristallin. Cependant Séverus s'était senti humilié devant sa belle mère surtout lorsqu'il avait cédé devant elle pour le bon plaisir de sa femme. Celle-ci parlait des prénoms qu'ils avaient choisis pour le bébé.

-« Je pensais que Séverus voulait l'appeler Eileen, comme ça mère ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, il le voulait mais là encore il a cédé, répondit la jeune femme. Mais cette fois, c'est contre moi qu'il s'est « battu ». Mais c'était beaucoup moins violent qu'avec ma mère, j'ai argumenté avec plus de tact qu'elle va-t-on dire ! Rigola Hermione.

- A bon et que lui as-tu dis comme argument de choc ? Demanda Ginny, les yeux malicieux. Comme pu le constater, Séverus qui s'était rapproché de la porte pour voir les deux jeunes femmes. Il se sentit une demie seconde coupable d'espionner sa femme mais ce sentiment passa vite. La conversation de sa femme était largement plus intéressante que la correction de copies. La réponse de sa femme à la question de Mme Potter le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Et bien je lui ai simplement dis que ma fille ne porterai pas le prénom d'un mort. Même si je trouve que le prénom Eileen est très joli, mais je ne souhaite pas que ma fille est le poids du prénom de sa grand-mère.

- Et vous avez choisi un autre prénom ? Demanda la rousse.

- Oui, je sais que c'est un peu tôt. Mais tu connais Severus, il s'y prend toujours trop tôt, répondit la jolie brune en souriant.

Ginny but une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

- Un peu comme toi, ma grande.

- Mmm, oui. Tu n'as pas tord, mais bon. Il vaut mieux s'y prendre trop tôt que trop tard. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais tu connais Harry. Pourquoi faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, alors qu'on peut le faire demain ? Alors quel est le prénom que vous avez choisi avec Séverus ?

- Morgane, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire étincellent.

Séverus, tout à son écoute de la conversation de sa femme, s'était inconsciemment rapproché de sa porte de bureau. Il se cogna donc le genou dedans, il gémit en silence en se massant le genou. Cependant, le terrible maître des Potions de Pouldard priait aussi en silence pour que son épouse n'est rien entendu de ce malheureux petit bruit.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance et pendant qu'il était en train de se masser le genou. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une Hermione avec un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres. Derrière elle, Ginny se retenait de pouffer de rire.

Séverus retrouvant un peu de contenance et de dignité sourit à la jeune femme.

-«Puis-je quelque chose pour toi ma puce ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

Hermione referma la porte puis se rapprocha de son époux de sa démarche féline que même la grossesse n'avait pas atténuée. Elle s'approcha de Séverus, jusqu'à ce que son gros ventre ne lui permette plus de s'approcher plus près de son mari. Elle commença à jouer sensuellement avec sa robe de sorcier comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- Eh bien, mon cher et tendre époux. Vos talents d'espionnage se sont quelque peu amoindris depuis la fin de la guerre, on dirait, commença-t-elle en laissant glisser ses mains le long du dos de Séverus. Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté quand les dites mains descendirent encore plus bas. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille de son mari. Celui-ci faisant presque une tête de plus qu'elle.

- Et oui, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Le souffle chaud et envoûtant vint chatouiller le cou de Séverus. Le corps de celui-ci réagit en conséquence et Hermione le sentit très bien, cet effet accentua encore le sourire de l'ex Gryffondor.

- Ah oui et que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Severus avec difficulté. Il était mal-à-l'aise et il craignait quelque chose de la part d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle était furieuse qu'il écoute sa conversation avec Ginny.

- Et bien pour commencé dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à une durée indéterminée, ensuite cessé d'écouté mes conversations privées et pour finir me faire à manger dès que je le désire. Tu sais des envies de femmes enceintes, le médecin a dit que je ne devais pas me retenir, quelque soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Alors je reverrais peut être le fait que tu dormes dans le canapé, mais pour l'instant je serais toi mon petit vieux, je reverrais mes techniques d'espionnage parce que là c'est pas gagné. »

Puis elle éloigna ses lèvres de l'oreille de Séverus pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa bouche, la jeune femme approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce que Séverus y réponde. Quand celui-ci voulut y répondre, elle coupât brusquement le baiser, s'arracha sans effort à ses bras puissant. Séverus était abasourdi, c'était la première qu'elle lui faisait ça, la jeune femme avait atteint la porte du bureau quand Séverus repris ses esprits et c'est seulement à ce moment là que les paroles de sa femme atteignirent son cerveau.

-« Mais Hermignonne, tu vas quand même pas me laisser dormir sur le canapé ? Demanda-t-il paniqué à l'idée de ne plus avoir accès au lit conjugal jusqu'à ce que sa femme le décide.

- Mais si voyons, Sev'. Je peux le faire, non seulement je peux le faire mais je vais le faire, répondit Hermione en ouvrant la porte. Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu m'espionnes, quand je suis sous la douche passe encore mais une conversation privée avec ma meilleure amie, jamais ! Ah au fait, il te reste encore un ou deux tas de copies il me semble, non ? Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre si tu veux te faire pardonner et ne passer que deux nuits sur le canapé au lieu de deux semaines ou mois. »

Puis elle sortit du bureau et proposa à Ginny d'aller faire les boutiques. Au moment de sortir la jeune Madame Rogue envoyât un baiser et un sourire resplendissant de malice à son époux.

Celui-ci, une fois sa jeune partit soupira.

-« Plus jamais, mais alors plus jamais, je ne l'espionnerai quand elle reçoit, » se jura-t-il à mi voix. Puis il soupira de nouveau à l'idée de passer deux nuits ou plus loin de son lit et par conséquence de son épouse.

« Plus jamais » Se promit-il à nouveau.

**Fin**

**Et voilà, finit. N'oublier pas une petite review, elle est gratuite et indolore !!**

3


End file.
